But It's Better If You Do
by JillyBean1314
Summary: A game of 'saying the first thing that comes to your mind' between Kevin and Connor can lead to a whirlwind of insanity, confusion, and indescribable emotions. (Idea from an interview i saw of Naya Rivera)


It was raining hard outside. The clouds were dark and stormy and winds blew fiercely over the more than not deserted land. If he was being honest, Kevin was pretty pleased with the sudden change in weather—it would soon provide them growing crops and cool climate for at least three weeks. The one thing that was not in his favor was the inability to escape the living quarters until it was over with. _It shouldn't last so long as a week, but then again, why would there be cold thunderstorms here in Uganda which may as well be the center of the Earth with all its heat? _Kevin thought sadly. Oh well. At least none of the elders were caught in the storm. There was Elder Church, Elder Poptarts, Elder Neeley, Elder Zelder…

_Wait._

Where was Elder McKinley?

Kevin looked back and forth frantically for the red-haired district leader when he came to no avail. He ran through the kitchen, earning looks from several elders. "Where is Elder McKinley?" He asked as he ran to the window. He could see the rush of winds and sideways rain, with the occasional sound of thunder cracking. _Great. He's out in the storm._

The other elders simply shrugged calmly and walked into their respected rooms. What's gotten into them? They weren't the least bit worried for their district leader.

That's when the door suddenly erupted numerous knocks and the sound of water dripping. _Connor!_

Kevin ran to the door quicker than the Elder right next to it could even begin to think about turning the doorknob. He opened it to reveal a disgruntled looking Connor as he uselessly shook his soaking wet umbrella and huffing and puffing at every chance as Kevin stuttered his movements, unsure of how to help without getting wet himself. _I just showered and rain has 2% acid. I'm not risking anything! _Obviously, life in deserted Uganda has made him quite conscious to what rain can cause.

"Connor! I-I just, oh my heavenly father, what happened? Why weren't you with your companion?" Kevin eventually took, cautiously with two fingers only, the umbrella from Connor's hands as he kicked off his shoes and stumbled into the house, nearly slipping on the floor.

"Mafala asked me to stay later and help him understand a little more of the Mormon religion, which would be great and all, if it didn't start _freaking pouring in the middle of it!" _He shouted and took off his tie, shirt, and pants leaving him in only his undergarments.

"Language, Elder McKinley!" Kevin playfully scolded, discreetly laughing at his friend's outraged persona. When he saw him take a deep breath, he took the opportunity to soothingly tuck a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "You're okay now, no lightning struck you along the way."

"I swear it almost did," he looked up in a serious manner as he said it.

"Well," Kevin sighed. "Better you than me, am I right?" He smiled when McKinley's jaw dropped and he smacked him on the arm. "I'm assuming it's not very safe to go outside for the next day or so."

"You've assumed correct," Connor sighed loudly and trudged into the living room (if you could call it that.)

He plopped down on the couch and the other boy did the same, about an arms-length away from each other. After many, many, many, _many _minutes of silence and staring out the window at the, what Kevin would describe as although Connor would dreadfully disagree, beautiful rain; Kevin got bored. With a deep breath, he turned to the boy who sensed his sudden burst of energy and tried his best to not look drowsy (what could he say? The rain put him to sleep.)

"Let's play a game," Kevin simply yet excitedly stated.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Connor replied even though on the inside he felt ecstatic. _Anything Kevin comes up with has to be good._

"I saw it in an interview," when the district leader shot him a knowing glance he added quickly, "_yes I watched television Nabalungi found a place okay leave me alone."_

He wanted to badly to burst out laughing at Kevin's rushed explanation, playing it collected but obviously worried that he would get in trouble.

"It's like a Q&A type of thing. You know, _questions and answers—"_

"Yes, Kevin, I know what Q&A is."

"Not my fault you're technologically impaired. Anyway," he smiled nervously as Connor's gaze grew, for once, angry and daring. "It's like, one person says one word or a phrase and the other person responds straight away with whatever first pops into their head. So, if I said 'Pickles' you would respond with, I don't know, the moon or something like that."

_More like you say 'adorable' and I respond 'you'—WHOA! McKinley, what's wrong with you? Turn it the heck off! _"…Wait why would I say name something in outer space if you say pickle? Are there sightings of pickle creatures on the moon now?"

"Yeah, they're reported to be really ugly."

"That's too bad."

"And they… oh, that's funny… they also seem to have your face cloned onto every one!"

"Hey!"

"I only speak of the gospel truth."

Connor rolled his eyes at Kevin's Disney reference and stared expectantly as Kevin took another breath.

"So, how about I ask you first?" He smiled and grabbed his hand, to which the shorter boy froze and then forced himself to relax so Kevin wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Oh, I don't think so, mister—" He was cut off by the childlike boy's persistent pleading. _Something's going to slip out. I can feel it. This is bad. Very bad indeed._

After tuning him out for a while, he eventually gave in (more like gave in to his throbbing headache.) "O M Gosh alright, alright! Let's just go already, alright?"

"Yes, of course!" Kevin beamed. It was sort of like their roles were switched, usually Connor was the over-excitable obnoxious one. Must be the rain cramping his mood. "Okay… scissors."

"Run, Forest, run," Connor lamely shouted, then sulked in his seat when he realized how nerd-ish he must sound.

Kevin almost died right there of laughter. "Isn't that quite the opposite, don't you th-think?" He said all the while giggling out of control. He was soon composed and smoothed out his hair. "Alright… flabbergasted."

"Your butt," Connor laughed himself and shrugged as Kevin blushed and crossed his arms, though he couldn't hide his laughter, either.

"Yes, my butt is feeling rather flabbergasted today, why thank you for noticing. Anyway… cashew."

"A-choo."

"Bamboozled."

"Joey Tribbiani."

"Collywobbles."

"British tea."

"Selfie photos. You know what I mean, taking pictures of yourself on random occasions."

Connor seemed to have reddened in his neck and face, and momentarily froze. Kevin waited anxiously for his reply, when it never came.

"Con?"

Connor stayed silent, blinked a few times as if to either regain consciousness or fight back tears. He shook his head and turned to the taller boy. "Yeah? Oh, right—right, um… please stop."

"Stop what? Oh my gosh, Con, I'm so sorry, did I do something wrong—"

"What? No, that's my response to selfies."

Kevin eyed him warily when the boy smiled at him to rid any curious thoughts. Kevin nodded but that only made him even more curious. They stayed quiet for the next few minutes, Connor studying intently on the rain while Kevin studied his face. _Why did that bother him so much?_

And he thought back to all the time they've spent so far with each other. How McKinley never mentioned having a spouse of any kind, regardless of their gender even though it wasn't accepted in Uganda but the elders, Nabalungi, Mafala, and a few other Africans have all agreed that same-sex relationships were okay between them. He then remembered all the times they would be checking themselves in the bathroom mirror. Elder McKinley would be in there earlier and would leave sheepishly as soon as they all entered, even if his hair wasn't in perfect state (much to Kevin's distaste.) All the time they took pictures he would try to hide himself in the background. Feeling incredibly guilty for not having noticed earlier, an idea hit him…

"Self-image."

"W-what?"

"That's my word. You have to respond. Self-image."

Connor hesitated a moment before sighing and responding. _I have to be honest. Kevin will know if I'm not. _"Hideous."

Tears lined Kevin's eyes before pulling him into a tight embrace, stroking his hair and whispering 'shh's and 'it's okay's into his ear as he heard Connor choke up. Once he calmed down a bit, Kevin spoke with an inquisitive tone. "I just… I don't understand. Why?"

"W-well," He tried to speak normally. "My entire life… I've, you know, been frowned upon. Everywhere I went, where people knew I was… you know, _gay _that is… they kept telling me things like 'you'll never find love' or 'God created you to be alone—'"

"But that's horrible!" Kevin couldn't help himself from interrupting.

"I know, but they kept repeating so many things it… it started to grow on me. It grew on me like a freaking mantra."

Kevin laughed, then went back to stroking his hair.

"So from that point on… I just kind of believed that I was a mistake and I was too ugly and horrible of a person to be recognized or be treated kindly. Which is why I have to let you respect me as a district leader, but that doesn't stop me from getting guilty butterflies in my stomach whenever one of you actually treat me kindly. It's just not supposed to work that way with me."

"But Connor, it is! You—you don't understand… I'm jealous of you. Yes, I know—_I, Kevin Price, _am jealous of _you," _He paused to hear the other boy's beautiful laughter. "You're just truly an inspiration and I'm so proud to call you my best friend," he imitated Arnold's 'ahem' to get his attention and continued. "Aside from Arnold."

Now it was Connor's turn to be embarrassed of the tears in his eyes. He hugged Kevin back harder than he thought possible. "Thank you," he said suddenly, not letting Price realize that he was broken beyond repair. He didn't deserve to be fixed. "I-I mean… I just… thank you. I mean really—"

"Alright, I've got the point, Elder," Kevin joked and wanted so badly, in that moment, to grab his face and kiss him. But he couldn't do that. Because that's _not _what friends are for.

Friends are for comforting each other when they're feeling down or insecure.

Friends are for being the sunshine on their rainy day.

Friends are not for kissing each other senseless.

_And, of course, his words were only a bit encouraging. Definitely not enough to make him feel comfortable in his skin. But I don't want to trouble Kevin, so there's no harm in just keeping it a secret, right? I'm not _lying… _he just didn't ask further._

So instead Kevin ominously smirked and grabbed both his hands, pulling the finally calm boy up.

"Wh-what are you doing, Elder Price?" Connor asked formally.

"Oh don't pull that 'Elder Price' crap with me right now, because you know damn well you're going to love what I have for us to do."

"_Kevin! Language!"_

Kevin rolled his eyes and without a second thought, dragged McKinley down the hall and pushed him out of the living quarters. McKinley blanched.

"B-but we're not allowed to be out here at this time! It's already 9:30! Could you imagine how much trouble we'd be in if anyone were to find out? And I'm the district leader, that's not something to play around with, and then _I'd _be responsible for _you _outside—"

"Connor! _Relax!" _Kevin forced a smile onto his face as he tried not to focus on his deflating hair. _This is for Connor. _He grabbed one of his hands and raised it to his stomach, then placed the other around his neck and McKinley instantly put his arm around Kevin's waste. He was a dancer, he knew too well what the other boy was doing. _The lengths he'd go just to see me smile… _he dreamily sighed and allowed himself to be twirled by him, actually not caring about rules or regulations now that he was in his arms.

_If only he knew this is nothing compared to the lengths I'd go just to see him smile… _Kevin dreamily sighed and spun Connor around. _And let me tell you, it takes _a lot _to get me to ruin my hair for someone. _Connor laughed hysterically as Kevin slipped and tripped, only to blush and make Connor laugh more. Growing furious as not being able to cooperate with the rain, he pushed Connor back and made him fall into a rather large puddle. Connor sputtered and wiped mud from his now red face as he reached out to a laughing Kevin's ankles and pulled him on top of him.

"_My hair!" _Kevin shrieked. _Oh, you'll pay for this, Connor McKinley._

"Oh calm down, at least you're not on the bottom," he rubbed his aching back and Kevin laughed a bit more, his chest moving causing Connor to fall back into the mud with a _splash, _taking Kevin with him.

In his ear, he whispered furiously. "You are _so. Dead. Connor. McKinley."_

Connor rolled over somehow, blushing from the vicinity of Kevin, and ran inside the living quarters. An angry Kevin Price means a _fast _Kevin Price, seeing as he nearly toppled them both over from his ability to catch up and all his grabbing attempts made to Connor's undergarment shirt. Connor made muddy tracks all into the place and down the hallway to the living room where they previously were. Kevin was furious now, backing up to prepare. He let Connor have a few steps before he lunged and pounced on his back, taking them both to the ground.

"Ow! What the heck, Kevin?" Connor groaned from the hardwood floor, growing angry now that Kevin was comfortable on top of him. "Glad you had a cushioned landing?"

"Am I ever," Kevin said between laughs. He loved fooling around with Connor like this—he'd always been composed and ambitious to anyone else, but with Connor, well, he felt he could be free. That _was, _until, the other boy summoned all his muscles in order to swap their positions, however he did that. It was still a mystery, to both of them, to this day. "Wow," Kevin breathed, their faces barely inches apart.

Connor gulped nervously, not quite liking how close they were but it'd be too noticeable if he were to move away, and the other boy seemed ordinary as ever. "Wh-what?"

"Nothing, just… you're so _strong. _Who'd have thought?"

"…Are you calling me weak?"

"No! I just didn't see you as the _strong _type."

"So, in other words, I appear weak to you."

"_No! _I just thought—"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and got up and went on the couch. "Hey, wait…"

"What?"

"We never did the Q&A on your end."

"Darn, I guess you're right. Well it's getting late, looks like I should be heading in…" _I don't want anything slipping out that I like you. I can't even deny it anymore, so please don't make it an issue._

"Oh, no you don't! So I'll start… dinosaur!"

"The Land Before Time."

"You think like a child. Umm… Salt Lake City."

"You give boring questions."

"I don't care. Answer."

"That was my response. When you mention our hometown, I can't help but think of how _boring _you are—"

"Alright, Kevin, I get the point. Fine… Disney."

"Orlando."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Alright, I understand that one, but really, Orlando? Ugh… cupcakes."

"Orlando's food court."

"…Electric guitars."

"Orlando's background music."

"I hate you so much… Alright, here's something you can't respond 'Orlando' to… Valentine's Day."

"You," Kevin's eyes went wide and his hand shot to his mouth. _Did I really just say that?_

Connor coughed and sputtered. "I-I'm sorry, r-repeat that?"

"I said Mew," he answered quickly. "You know, the Pokémon…?"

"…Right," McKinley sighed and dropped his head down. _And I actually thought he said 'you'. I must be falling harder for him than I thought… _There was no backing down, after tonight, he'd been definite he felt something for Kevin Price. Whether it be hatred, jealousy, _love… _well, the world may never know. But there was definitely something there… something he didn't feel for anyone else. _I'm not standing for this… HE DIDN'T SAY 'MEW'! I'M SURE OF IT! _"Kevin, I know you didn't say Mew. What did you say?"

"Nothing," he blushed and looked out the window, where it started pouring harder than it had all day. "Nothing at all. Just… next question?"

"Alright… what did you say before?"

"That's not a question."

"Neither was anything else. Now tell me what you said."

Kevin Price was done. His constant persistence was enough to send anyone over the edge. "I said _you."_

Connor was quiet for a moment then too. The boys just looked around the room, unable to look at each other and comprehend what was happening.

"I-I should get some sleep…" Kevin said suddenly before getting up and heading off to bed.

"Kevin! Wait! Please don't leave, I just…"

"No, you should sleep too. And maybe we can split up with our companions again tomorrow, instead of changing so we could be together, since that's not technically allowed anyway."

"No, Kevin, please, just let me—"

"Good night, Elder McKinley."

With that, Kevin disappeared into the kitchen. McKinley sat in silence, staring in shock at his shoes. _Kevin Price likes me. Kevin Price likes ME! What should I… should I go after him? Maybe he really is tired? Why did he seem so embarrassed when he said it?_

So, in the end, he wound up standing up, still not entirely sure what his body was doing, but rather what his brain was telling him to do.

* * *

**A/N: ****Ew, i hate that ending, i shouldve did it differently. But i couldnt think of anything else! NGIOEBADFOPCN L;BIEGF8ADS anyway... new story loves ;D yes, im going to continue the camping one, but i wrote this while my cousin (Uniquecomicfreak2580 on ) was sleeping over and yeah.**

**The title is a Panic! At The Disco song if any of you were wondering (which you probably werent im a boring person im so sorry)**

**but srsly why do you all put up with me what**

**oh and this entire idea was from the interview i saw with Naya Rivera (if any of you like her you should watch it asap it was so funny)**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY? I WANT TO BUT IM NOT 100% SURE IF I SHOULD EIDOFNAISOFD PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD OR NOT? :D **

**k thx loves**

**love ya**

**x0x0x0**

**~Special K-Kray**


End file.
